O Mary, Where Art Thou?
by Alpaux
Summary: La pequeña Joan Watson pierde a su gata y acaba encontrando, en cambio, a un niño bastante fuera de lo normal. Child!Sherlock Child!Fem!Watson
1. Chapter 1

Joan maldijo mentalmente a su hermana Harry mientras sacaba el pie empapado del charco que se había formado en la acera. Lo sacudió ligeramente, intentando por todos los medios librarse de parte del agua que sus medias habían absorbido. Cuando retomó el paso, su manoletina hacía _fch, fch _cada vez que era apretada contra el cemento por su pie. La niña emitió un quejido largo y lastimero.

Una hora y media antes, Joan y su hermana habían tenido una fuerte discusión-nada que no ocurriera varias veces a la semana en la residencia de los Watson-. Como casi siempre, Harry había dado por zanjada la riña cuando vio que saldría perdiendo, y luego, animada por la rabia que le provocaba el saber que era Joan quien llevaba la razón, había dejado abierta la ventana de la habitación de la niña, dejándole vía libre a Mary.

Mary era considerada "la gata de la familia" por el simple hecho de que ocupaba la misma residencia que los Watson pero, si uno quería especificar, tendría que denominarla "la gata de Joan", ya que ella era la que la alimentaba, cambiaba la arena del cajón y prestaba atención. De hecho, fue ella quien encontró al felino dos años atrás, asustada y empapada en un callejón.

Y también era ella la que ahora vagaba por las calles húmedas y frías, esquivando a viandantes que le dedicaban miradas escépticas mientras llamaba a su mascota de vez en cuando. Eran las doce del mediodía, pero aún quedaban residuos de aquel frío típico del amanecer, cuando el sol aún no había subido a lo alto del cielo para calentar la ciudad. Joan se subió hasta arriba la cremallera de su gastada cazadora de cuero marrón y hundió las manos en las profundidades de los bolsillos, echando en falta sus guantes de lana. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde podía encontrarse Mary, y tampoco quería volver a casa, donde estaba segura le esperaba una monumental bronca sin razón, así que siguió caminando con paso lento, evadiéndose casi por completo de la realidad, evitando chocar con la gente por puro instinto. Eso tampoco le salió muy bien.

Tiempo después, cuando hubo decidido que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo en las nubes, se encontró con que no estaba segura de dónde estaba. Ya no había tantas personas caminando por las aceras, ni tampoco circulaban tantos coches como en las otras calles. La joven frunció el ceño profundamente-gesto habitual en ella-y se dispuso a girar sobre sus talones y volver sobre sus pasos. Fue en ese momento cuando oyó un maullido familiar. Giró la cabeza y divisó a Mary unos metros más adelante, serpenteando entre los barrotes de la interminable valla que se extendía por toda la calle.

Llamó a la gata y corrió hacia ella tan rápido como pudo, estando a punto de caer en un par de ocasiones cuando sus manoletinas no fueron capaces de adherirse al cemento mojado. Mary alzó la cola, meneándola parsimoniosamente de lado a lado al ver a su ama, pero tan solo permaneció quieta unos instantes antes de introducir su fino cuerpo entre dos de los barrotes, pasando al otro lado de la valla y echando a correr casi de inmediato.

Joan se detuvo y dejó caer los brazos a los lados del cuerpo con un gruñido de frustración y cansancio. Esa maldita gata desagradecida… Si no fuera porque la quería con locura y era prácticamente su única amiga, ya se habría marchado a casa sin ella hace tiempo. Pero no era así, y la niña comenzó a inspeccionar sus alrededores en busca de algún tipo de puerta. No vio nada parecido. Puede que si caminara calle arriba siguiendo el entramado de barrotes… No. Mejor no perder de vista el punto por el que Mary había entrado. Suspiró, se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y centró su atención en el obstáculo que se erguía ante ella. No era muy alta y tenía ornamentos metálicos de los que podía ayudarse para trepar. No le gustó el aspecto de las puntas de flecha que sobresalían al final, peligrosamente puntiagudas, pero bueno, no serían amenaza alguna si tenía cuidado.

Se enderezó la chaqueta, maldijo una vez más el cariño que sentía hacia su gata y rodeó dos barrotes cercanos con las manos.

XXXXXXXX

Bueno, fin del primer capítulo. Esta es una idea que lleva rondando mi cabeza bastante tiempo, y la verdad es que no sé hasta qué punto la desarrollaré, así que de momento subo un capítulo (bastante corto, muy a mi pesar) y luego ya veremos qué pasa. ^^

No sé si a otras personas les pasará lo mismo, pero a mí siempre me ha parecido que una versión femenina de Watson sería lo más tierno del mundo (en el exterior, claro) y, si reducimos la edad a unos 12 años, el efecto se multiplica por diez.

En fin, toda crítica constructiva y/o comentario será bien recibido. ¡Gracias por leer! (Incluso si no escribes ninguna review)


	2. Chapter 2

Joan cayó al suelo con un grito breve y agudo. Afortunadamente, la hierba húmeda amortiguó su caída, dejándole, en cambio, las rodillas y la codera derecha de su cazadora manchadas de verdín. Se incorporó, soplándose el flequillo de la frente antes de echar a andar.

Llevaba caminando ya un buen rato cuando llegó por fin a la inmensa fachada lateral de piedra de lo que a ella le pareció una auténtica mansión. Jugueteó con sus dedos, nerviosa por momentos, pero continuó avanzando cautelosamente por el terreno, rodeando la vivienda.

En la parte de atrás había una celosía de madera por la que ascendía una planta trepadora. Junto a ella, un canalón se extendía varios metros pared arriba hasta el tejado. Pasaba cerca de una ventana de paneles cuadrados de vidrio, todos ellos transparentes y extremadamente limpios. Fue allí donde Joan divisó a Mary. El felino reposaba sobre el poyete de la ventana, observándola con sus enormes ojos verdes.

-¡Mary!-gritó Joan, tapándose la boca acto seguido, dándose cuenta de que alguien del interior podría oírla. Entonces sí que tendría problemas-¡Mary!-repitió, esta vez reduciendo su voz a un violento susurro-¡Baja aquí ahora mismo!

La gata maulló y se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros. Meneó la cola sinuosamente, echando una tentativa mirada al interior de la casa.

-No-le advirtió Joan con tono ascendente, entornando los ojos en su dirección.

Sí, cierto era que le tenía un gran cariño a su mascota, pero eran actitudes como aquella la que le hacían pensar a la niña que el sentimiento no era correspondido en absoluto.

Mary enderezó la cabeza y maulló de nuevo. Juraría que le estaba retando.

-Mary, ni se te ocurra entrar ahí…-pero, antes incluso de terminar la frase, su mascota se giró, deslizándose por la apertura que dejaba la ventana entreabierta.

Joan reprimió un grito y se estampó ambas manos contra la cara, arrastrándolas rostro abajo lentamente con un gruñido de irritación y cansancio. _Estoy muy cansada, sucia y tengo frío_, pensó con la tez hundida en las manos. _Lo único que me apetece es volver a casa, ignorar a Harry y meterme en la cama hasta mañana. _Respiró hondo y alzó la cabeza hacia la ventana. _Es un gato. Encuentran solos el camino a casa, ¿no?_

Pero Joan no estaba muy segura de aquel dato que creía haber oído en un lejano pasado, y no podía arriesgarse a perder al único ser que se alegraba cuando llegaba a casa del colegio.

Viendo cómo Joan había merodeado por las calles hasta perderse e invadido una propiedad ajena, podría pensarse que era una niña impulsiva y despreocupada. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

La pequeña Joan Watson era un espíritu bondadoso y reflexivo. La niña que se sentaba al final de la clase y no se dirigía directamente a nadie, en parte por desconfianza y en parte por miedo al rechazo. Sin destacar en absoluto entre los demás, unos resultados académicos más bien mediocres le ayudaban a confundirse con la masa.

Muy pocos amigos, actualmente ninguno de fiar; demasiadas decepciones y traiciones por parte de niñas de lengua bífida que criticaban entre crueles e hirientes risitas sus holgadas y gastadas ropas heredadas.

"_Mejor solo que mal acompañado"_. De eso intentaba convencerse Joan múltiples veces, contentándose finalmente con su vida social-o la carencia de ella- y dándose media vuelta en la cama. Pero, con la cara apoyada contra la almohada, trataba de ignorar el frío vacío en su estómago. Se sentía irremediablemente sola. Y no es normal que los niños se sientan solos.

Y, aunque ella no era consciente de ello, esa era la razón por la que estaba cometiendo todas aquellas locuras, cosa tan impropia como era de su carácter.

Por eso no había dado media vuelta y se había marchado a casa cuando vio que se había perdido.

Por eso había saltado por encima de una peligrosa valla, estando a punto de romperse un par de huesos.

Y por eso estaba a punto de encaramarse a la celosía de madera que había ante ella y subir en busca de su gata.

Porque, para bien o para mal, Mary era todo cuanto tenía.

XXXX

Pues fin del cap nº2. Es un poco deprimente, pero sentía la necesidad de expresar la situación moral de la pequeña Joan... Me da pena que sea tan cortito, pero es que quiero actualizar pronto y estoy un poco ocupada con cosas del instituto... De todas formas, gracias por leer el capítulo anterior y muchísimas gracias por las reviews que, aunque escasas, me han animado mucho.

Intentaré que el próximo capítulo sea más largo, pero no puedo prometer nada! xD Lo siento.

Cualquier sugerencia/crítica constructiva/comentario será bien recibido.


	3. Chapter 3

La ventana se abrió lentamente con un largo y lastimero chirrido. Joan se dispuso a entrar, sentándose a horcajadas en el poyete antes de pasar la pierna por encima, dejándose caer al interior.

Se encontró de pronto en una agradable estancia amueblada en ébano. Estanterías repletas de gruesos tomos ocre, algunos de ellos de aspecto realmente antiguo, cubrían la superficie de las paredes casa en su totalidad. Aquellos lugares libre de ellas eran ocupados por bustos de mármol de hombres desconocidos a ojos de la niña.

A un metro de la ventana había un suntuoso escritorio oscuro que encaraba a la puerta. Sobre él reposaba una de aquellas lámparas verdes y doradas que Joan veía en sus esporádicas visitas a la biblioteca pública y un par de plumas estilográficas y lápices. Dedujo que estaba en algún tipo de despacho.

Comenzó a andar, horrorizándose cuando vio que sus zapatos dejaban huellas marrones y grumosas sobre la madera barnizada del parquet. Esperaba que nadie la pillase pero, de no ser así, mejor no darles a los propietarios una segunda razón de enfado a parte del allanamiento de morada, así que se desprendió de sus gastadas y embarradas manoletinas negras y continuó su camino.

Asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, saliendo prácticamente de puntillas cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie a la vista.

Miró al suelo, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al ver las pequeñas huellas felinas marrones que se sucedían por el pasillo. Al menos le servirían de guía.

Recorrió un largo pasillo siguiendo las huellas de Mary. El suelo era de mármol blanco con formas negras, tan pulido que Joan podía verse reflejada en él. Y la verdad es que tenía un aspecto que dejaba mucho que desear.

Las manoletinas que cargaba en las manos estaban para el arrastre, y sus gruesas medias negras, la cazadora y el bajo de su amplio jersey estaban húmedos y manchados de verdín y barro. Su media melena rubia oscura, recogida pulcramente en dos coletas bajas que reposaban sobre sus hombros al comienzo del día, estaba ahora despeinada, y las gomas de le habían aflojado, dejando libres algunos mechones.

Joan suspiró con pesar. Ya se encargaría de eso más tarde. En ese momento, lo único que quería era salir de aquella casa lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar quedarse ensimismada contemplando la decoración de los pasillos que recorría. Colgados en las paredes había cuadros que le eran ligeramente familiares y, flanqueando los ventanales, diversas esculturas observaban a la niña desde las alturas, incomodándola. En una ocasión estuvo de pie frente a una inmensa armadura de caballero medieval, contemplándola con una expresión de puro asombro en el rostro.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué-? ¿¡Huellas de gato!

Joan se sobresaltó y pegó la espalda contra la pared. Asomó cautelosamente la cabeza al pasillo que conectaba con el suyo.

Había una mujer agachada sobre el rastro de huellas, examinándolo con mirada crítica. Ataviada con un tradicional uniforme blanco y negro de doncella, se dispuso a descolgarse un trapo de la cintura para limpiar la suciedad dejada por Mary.

Joan se mordió el labio inferior, pensando con rapidez mientras la mujer murmuraba maldiciones, frotando el suelo con empeño.

Divisó unos metros a su derecha una bonita maceta de cerámica. Bajó la mirada hacia una de sus zapatos y, a continuación, hizo algo de lo que jamás se había creído capaz.

Apuntó con cuidado y lanzó la manoletina con decisión. El calzado surcó el aire y acertó de refilón contra la maceta, desequilibrándola y haciendo que se tambalease hasta caer de su pedestal, estrellándose ruidosamente contra el suelo y haciendo que Joan se encogiera en el sitio.

Oyó a la mujer sobresaltarse y poco después la vio torcer la esquina con paso firme hacia el estropicio. Aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse por el pasillo adyacente, retomando el seguimiento de su mascota.

El rastro le llevó por fin a una puerta entreabierta. Le pareció oír a Mary maullar al otro lado y sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas. _Se va a enterar la muy… _

Abrió la puerta del todo con el ceño profundamente fruncido, preparada para agarrar a su gata y darle la reprimenda de su vida.

Sin embargo, las palabras estuvieron a punto de ahogarla cuando se le atascaron al final de la garganta al ver que allí no solo estaba su gata.

XXXXX

Meh... No estoy muy contenta con este capítulo. Demasiada descripción y poca acción xD Además no aparece Sherlock pero, no os preocupéis, ¡juro que en el próximo cap saldrá!

Respecto a la pregunta de si habrá romance más adelante... La verdad es que no lo sé. Supongo que ya veré cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos.

En fin, muchas gracias por las reviews, son un apoyo muy fuerte, como ya he dicho. Me alegro de que haya gente que lea esto y le guste ^^

Como siempre, cualquier crítica constructiva/sugerencia/comentario/pregunta será bien recibido. ¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Congelada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos ligeramente separados del cuerpo, Joan casi había dejado a su gata olvidada cuando hasta el último centímetro de su ser se había puesto en estado de alerta.

En aquella habitación, acuclillado en el suelo junto a Mary, había alguien. Un niño.

Sería un par de años menor que Joan y tenía las extremidades largas y finas. El tono de su piel contrastaba drásticamente con el azul oscuro de sus pantalones cortos y el azul petróleo de su polo de marca.

Su rostro tenía un aire aristocrático, con unos pómulos elevados y muy marcados a pesar de las facciones aniñadas propias de la edad.

Sin embargo, cuando el niño clavó los ojos en ella, Joan ya no estaba segura de su verdadera edad.

Eran azules, pero no contaban con el agradable y cálido tono celeste que poseían los de Joan, sino que tenían un inquietante y frío tinte grisáceo como el acero, varios tonos más oscuro en la parte externa. Parecían de ese tipo de ojos que no temen mirar con descaro.

El extraño-aunque Joan no estaba segura de que debiera denominarle de esa forma ya que, al fin y al cabo, era ella la que se había colado por la ventana de su casa-se incorporó, llevando a Mary entre sus brazos. Era esbelto y casi tan alto como la propia Joan aunque, a decir verdad, esta no podía saber su altura con seguridad debido a la frondosa y rebelde mata de cabello rizado y negro como el carbón que le caía sobre la frente. El joven alargó los brazos, alejando al felino de sí tanto como la envergadura de estos le permitía.

-Así que eras tú la que estaba causando todo ese alboroto en el pasillo…-dijo para sí, examinándola con un rápido movimiento de ojos- Aquí tienes-colocó a Mary en los brazos de Joan con urgencia, ansioso por desprenderse de ella.

Mary se puso cómoda con un maullido mientras Joan se esforzaba por comprender la reacción de aquel individuo ante el encuentro con una desconocida que había entrado por la ventana de su casa.

-¿No vas a llamar a tus padres?-se le ocurrió preguntar.

El niño, que se había acercado a una estantería cercana en busca de algún libro, le dio la espalda mientras hablaba.

-Mi madre no está en casa y mi padre huyó con una compañera de trabajo en noviembre de hace dos años-dijo como si nada.

Joan se sorprendió ante esa despreocupada e inesperada entrega de información personal. Apretó los labios y frunció levemente el ceño en una expresión de incomodidad.

-Lo siento…

-No tienes porqué, no era nada tuyo.

-Oh…-el niño le parecía más y más extraño por momentos.

-Deberías haberte ido cuando te devolví a tu gato-comentó, echándole un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca.

-¿Eh?

Se oyeron resonar en el pasillo unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente a la habitación.

-¡Sherlock!-exclamó una voz masculina. Otra persona entró en la habitación.

Era un joven de unos diecisiete años, ataviado con traje de corbata. Joan no recordaba haber visto nunca a nadie de esa edad tan pulcramente vestido. Mediría como poco un metro ochenta y cinco, alzándose sobre la pequeña Joan como un inmenso torreón. Todo aquello y el cabello castaño peinado cuidadosamente hacia un lado le daba un aspecto sobrio y grave. Cuando centró su atención en ella, puedo ver que sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los del niño que ahora conocía con el nombre de "Sherlock". Pocas veces se había sentido tan intimidada como en aquel momento.

-Y tú, ¿quién eres?-inquirió, enarcando una ceja.

-Joan Watson-se presentó, luchando por no tartamudear.

El joven las observó a ella y a Mary durante un instante, uniendo cabos mentalmente. Su boca adoptó la forma de una "O".

-¿Lo comprendes ya, Mycroft?-preguntó el niño burlonamente con el esbozo de una sonrisa en los labios. El aludido le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Joan mostró una vez más su gesto personal, aquel que gritaba "esto es incómodo y no me gusta estar aquí". ¿Dónde se había metido? Había topado con un niño que le contaba detalles delicados de su vida familiar como si fuera un chiste que había leído en una revista, y ahora aparecía un gigante que no parecía tener muy buena relación con el primero. Dedujo que eran hermanos. Además, "Sherlock" y "Mycroft"… Sería una casualidad muy grande que dos personas sin ninguna relación familiar tuviesen dos nombres igual de raros.

-Así que supongo que esto es tuyo…-Mycroft alzó el brazo. El final de este, agarrada por las yemas de sus dedos índice y pulgar, estaba la maltrecha manoletina de Joan.

-¡Mi zapato!-exclamó, cogiéndolo. Mary se revolvió, y empezó a mordisquearlo. Joan bajó la cabeza, mirando a Mycroft por debajo de las pestañas, y se deshizo en disculpas, trabándose de vez en cuando y enrojeciendo por momentos.

El mayor se quedó rígido en el sitio, siendo su irritante hermano menor el único niño con el que había tratado en mucho tiempo. Sherlock, por su parte, había decidido dejar de prestar atención al monólogo de la rubia y en ese momento se encontraba sentado en un sillón con la nariz metida en un libro.

Sonaron un par de toquecitos en la puerta de la habitación, alertando a los allí presentes y deteniendo a Joan. Era la mujer que había intentado limpiar el rastro de huellas de Mary.

-Perdonad, he oído voces. ¿Hay algún problema?

Mycroft suspiró y le explicó a la mujer la situación.

-Creo que lo correcto sería decirle a Carl que acerque a esta señorita a su casa-comentó con acierto, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente a la pequeña allanadora de hogares arrepentida. Mycroft asintió solemnemente.

-Os acompañaré hasta la puerta-salió de la estancia con Joan y la doncella de nombre Claire. Se giró hacia su hermano-. Tú también deberías, Sherlock.

El niño, sin desviar su atención un instante del libro que tenía entre manos, agarró otro tomo que descansaba sobre una mesilla junto a él y lo arrojó contra la puerta, cerrándola eficazmente en las narices de su hermano.

XXXXX

¡Y por fin Sherlock realiza su aparición "estelar"! (Y también Mycroft. Antes nada y ahora todos de golpe xD)

... No tengo mucho que decir acerca de este capítulo, así que gracias a las personas que me han dejado reviews (y gracias también a aquellas personas que no lo han hecho pero que, por lo menos, han leído)

Ah, e intento actualizar con frecuencia pero, si alguna vez me retraso, ¡no me crucifiquéis, por favor! El instituto me roba mucho tiempo de vida... xD

Toda crítica constructiva/comentario/sugerencia/pregunta será bien recibido.


End file.
